


Time Heals

by GallifreyGod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post War, Realization, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyGod/pseuds/GallifreyGod
Summary: Harry finds out the real reason why Snape hated him before their relationship.





	Time Heals

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter :)

Harry slid closer next to his husband as they sat on the couch, intertwining his fingers with the other man's. Rainy days always called for a day of relaxing with Severus, Harry couldn't deny that he loved those days too. They had been talking all day, random topics from potions to dinner plans; but one question still stuck to Harry's brain. 

"Severus?" Harry asked quietly, smiling up at his lover. 

"Yes, Harry?" Severus asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Why exactly did you loathe me so much in my teenage years?" Harry asked keeping his voice calm.

"I never hated you, Harry, I thought we covered this?" Severus asked. He wasn't mad, just more  _shocked_ than anything. Harry hadn't usually asked this kind of stuff unless he was upset or something was on his mind.

"I know, I just never really got a clear answer. Was it because of the whole spy thing? Keeping up an appearance?" Harry asked as he rubbed his thumb over Severus' fingers.

Severus didn't really know how to reply to that. Was it really bothering Harry still that they hadn't had the best relationship in his earlier years? He didn't answer Harry for a long moment; long enough that it seemed Harry had forgotten the topic and just went back to reading. Severus bit his lip with a deep breath and tried to conjure up the strength it would take to admit the reason why he hadn't liked Harry.

 

"You were her." Severus said quietly as he gazed at the fireplace with no live dwelling in his eyes.

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked even more confused than he began. 

"The three of you.. you were her; your mother." He said flatly, fearing his voice would give away the emotions that were running through him.

Harry didn't speak, he just stared at Severus with confusion. He really was as thick as Severus always said he was. He had known that Severus had feelings for his mother, he saw it in the pensieve; but he also knew that after the countless dates Harry had asked Severus on, that after the man finally said yes, that he eventually fell deeper in love with Harry than he ever had loved Lily.

Severus looked over to see his husband looking at him bewildered. 

"You had her emerald eyes, Weasley had her fiery orange hair, Granger had her muggleborn intelligence. The three of you were her. It was like walking around with three constant reminders of her; and given the fact that you three couldn't stand me, it was  _really_ like she was there. Green eyes, red hair, muggleborn acumen, and loathing towards me; it was hard to live with that every day without her _actually_ being here. It was never you that I didn't like you, Harry, it was the  _idea_ of her exactness being around me without her actually living and breathing in front of me. It was difficult and I never intentionally tried to push it on you, but that is no excuse either. I guess all I really should say is  _I'm sorry._ "

Harry could only smile. Severus had finally said it, the exact words he  _knew_ Severus needed to say. Harry knew his husband very well, he knew him enough to know what was best for him and what he needed to relieve off his chest to live more freely. Over ten years of being together, Harry had gotten Severus to relieve thousands of things he had bottled up, and Harry continued to watch his husband live life happier each time he got something off his chest. Severus really was a changed man now, of course, he would never admit to Harry that he had helped him live life happier but it was true. Harry had pried all the monsters out from under the bed, all the demons that latched onto Severus' soul, and finally helped him live a carefree life. Harry never liked barging into the man's business, but he knew somethings needed to be said and time would heal the rest. 

"I love you." Harry said as he kissed Severus' cheek with a gleaming smile. 

"I love you too brat." Severus pulled Harry in and held him to his chest. 

 

Time healed.


End file.
